1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to methods for improving the usability of Head Mounted Devices (HMD), and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for rendering images on the display within the HMD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an HMD is a portable device worn around the head of the user, such that a display situated a short distance from the eyes provides images for user interaction. Some HMDs provide a mixed real-life and virtual life environments, where the user is able to see images created by a computing device, as well as some real-live images. Other HMDs provide immersive experiences that block the outside world to the user, while providing a virtual world on the HMD display.
However, there can be problems while the user views the real world or the virtual world through the display in the HMD because sometimes the computing capability of the HMD is not adequate to refresh images on the display. This can cause motion sickness to users of the HMD.
What is needed is an HMD that provides images that respond quickly to the motions of the user, and delivers a display quality sufficient to make the user have an immersive experience that feels the same way as if the user were looking into the real world.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.